Conventionally, a driving assistance device for preventing head-on collisions is known. For example, a device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 acquires the information regarding the presence of a vehicle traveling on the priority road or the presence of a pedestrian on the sidewalk through a roadside infrastructure apparatus and executes driving assistance for providing the acquired information to a vehicle on the non-priority road. This device executes driving assistance for a vehicle when the vehicle is present in a service section and ends the driving assistance after the vehicle passes the service section.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-288694